Antoine Dareus/Early Years
Early Years & Career Academy (20 BBY–1 ABY) Dareus entered the Imperial Naval Academy at the young age of 17, and immediately began his masters program for piloting. He majored in 2 courses, and minored in 2 as well; earning him a Masters with Honors Degree by the time he had earned his Diploma. Throughout his 4 years in school, he constantly was studying, and excelling with ease past most of the others in his class; again, his high grades taking a large toll on what social life, or lack thereof; he did have. In his 4th year, he was accepted for an internship as an acting Ensign with the Outer Rim Fleet; and finished his graduating year actually applying the information that he had been learning in real combat situations instead of a datachip. His first formal promotion to the rank of Ensign was pinned on his chest by then-Commodore Becton; whom had signed his acceptance and mentored the young pilot since his arrival to the fleet from the Naval Academy. The way he entered active service never did stand too well with the regular Junior Officers; but then again, he would prove to be far better than they in time. Early Career (1 ABY–9 ABY) Quickly, his CO's learned that he was very adept at both combat and tactical leadership styles. Within his first 5 years as a commissioned officer; he was promoted several smaller times to command squadrons, but soon found himself with a new role in the group. During one of the many skirmishes with pirates and smugglers out that far; Commodore Becton watched as an undermanned Razor Squadron quickly made work of a small raid on an Imperial Navy Shipping Convoy, the victory was a remarkable success with only TIE lost in the entire engagement. For his sheer skill and tactical sense, the Commodore issued a special field promotion, to Commander; and a special assignment which was reportedly approved by the highest of the battle group's authorities. At age 26, he was transferred to the ISD Ravager, and assumed his new responsibilities as the Commanding Officer - Starfighter Operations for the Outer Rim Battle Group. In this capacity, he would no longer pilot ships, but maintain field command of each starfighter that was in the sector, reporting directly to the Commodore himself; though he did miss flying, the dedication and skill that he demonstrated in this capacity was phenomenal to say the least. He received outstanding fitness reports each evaluation period; and was recommended for promotion several more times. An incident that happened 5 years ago would put a permanent dark stain over his previously distinguished career. Court-martialled by the Senior Officers of the Battle Group, he pleaded guilty to a charge of Gross Insubordination; in exchange for the charges of dereliction of duty, and disobeying an order from a superior officer being dropped. Court-Martial & Prison (9 ABY–14 ABY) The following sentence was imposed by Fleet Admiral Becton, who served as Commanding Officer of the Outer Rim Battle Group. *Imprisonment for 10 years, no possibility of reprieve for 5 of said years. *Demotion of rank from Commander, to the rank of Ensign. *Forfeiture of pay for the duration of imprisonment. *To be stripped of all Medals and Commendations of the Imperial Naval Forces. Possible commendation reinstatement after sentence has been completed. Kessel- A name that few people ever return from; fortunately, the sentence that was imposed on Antoine was 10 years to be served in the Imperial Naval Brig; a far cry from the actual mines which undoubtedly do work people to early graves. Most of his time in the cells; was spent with quiet days of reading. One of the most unusual things, the guards commented on, were the complete and utter lack of correspondence, even with his own family, who would constantly try to communicate with him. Increasingly more introverted than other prisoners, he spent most of the time either reading, or being the only friend to an old man who most of the staff and prisoners regarded as completely insane. Throughout their friendship, Dareus heard tales of far away planets, Bureau of Operations missions carried out for the Emperor himself, Mysteries of the Sith; things that normal people did think were nothing but the rantings of an old man. Following his release for good behavior, not to mention a change in the Imperial Command Structure, he dismissed all the tales as simple conversation; but he would be proven wrong not long in his return to the Navy. Category:Character subpages